


Alone and hurt

by cajuusa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Injury, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: McCree loses his arm.





	Alone and hurt

Jesse drags himself along the ground. All the hard bits digging in his skin, a faraway sensation on his mind. His fingertips are bloody and scrambling for purchase as he struggles along.

 

His heart aches and bile is rising in his throat, a distinct but insistent itch begging him to look-  _ clarify-  _ but he keeps a dimming and blurry gaze on the black of his cloth, the flex of his arm as it drags him along, the sensation of tingling in his numb leg and the heavy pressure of his head. He breathes- tries- struggles- chokes but he keeps on. He can't, stop… now. 

 

His eyes sting and he flinches violently to the side at gentle and determined hands on his coat-  a memory- one he has no need or wants. Not right now, not when he's dragging his lone self across the cement to the nearest dark corner where he can sit and salvage whatever is  _ left of his arm-  _

 

He breathes, thinks he does, drags in big gulps of air and struggles to keep the ever present pressure all around him from swallowing him.  _ It's alright,  _ his brain supplies, a gentle and even tone- god forbid he ever lost control for fear of losing everything around him.  _ You will be fine, none of us will die here.  _ A constant stream of soothing sounds in his mind while warm streaks run down his face.  _ You can do it, almost there.  _ His finger hits the wall and the force of it is enough to make him look up with wide eyes.  _ Good work, McCree. Jesse.  _

 

Jesse looks at the smooth texture of the cold wall, blues and shadow overlapping until his gaze starts swimming and he feels only cold around him.  _ Just a little more. Please.  _

 

He inhales, “Gab..riel…” his body pitches forward and he feels a sharp pain blossom across his tempel, a struggle to lift his eyelids as the darkness closes in and dances in his vision.

 

_ Yeah.  _ Gabriel encourages him,  _ let someone help. You can't-... none of us will die, not here.  _

 

His head lulls and he shakes with the effort of opening his eyes, some hidden strength still inside him. He smells the blood, it's all around him, it's everywhere and he sees the darkness bleed into red, strong and imposing as he slams his head back into the wall. The pain helping him focus better- his whole body shaking with the coughs as his body starts fighting him.

 

He imagines he hears a yell- laughs in his mind at how pathetic he is- imagining sounds when all around him is nothing but void. Empty of all things, of a former life that infects his mind still, of his blood leaving a trail behind him. Of gentle but resolute voice, a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. With all the empathy he never could summon.

 

A sharp inhale sounds and he realizes it came from his mouth,  _ told you we wouldn't die here,  _ Gabriel says and he opens his eyes to golden light. Tear tracks on his face and a chant of  _ Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel  _ on his mind. His face sours as fresh tears spring up his eyes and he feels the harshness of his throat and the dryness of his tongue. 

 

There is someone there, a lot of someone's and he can't see for all the tears and he can't think for the pain but he tries to hold tight to all that's left of Gabriel and feels his voice slipping from his grasp, his mind already suppressing it.

**Author's Note:**

> -The memory is Gabriel trying to keep his poor s.o. from bleeding out on some old mission, probably  
> -Jesse talking to himself, imagining Gabriel while alone in the dark, cold, night………. I cri  
> -I still haven't read the comic bUT THEY ARE GAY FOR EACH TOHER AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER AND BOTH OF THEM ARE V SOFT AND GOOD  
> -(when not in murder mindset ofc)  
> -I was gonna cut it after he semi lost consciousness but,,, I wrote it, you can have it


End file.
